


You Haven’t Lost Me

by that_weird_girl



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Flowers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, moodboard, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_girl/pseuds/that_weird_girl
Summary: While Stan thinks about Mike, he finds a surprise in his dorm room.





	You Haven’t Lost Me

* * *

*

As Stan walked down the hallway toward his dorm room, he glanced down to checked his phone.

He was expecting to hear back from his nature walk group chat and his dad was already trying to plan their summer trip when he came home. There was a missed call from Stan’s guidance counselor, who was going to set up a meeting to discuss his interest in a future RA position. But he was also waiting for a reply from his boyfriend back home.

Stan hadn’t heard from Mike in almost three days and that never happened. Something was wrong, and Stan had a feeling of what was going to happen. His belly turned sour when he thought of Mike breaking up with him.

He knew that Mike had taken it hard when Stan had received his acceptance letter to college. Not that Mike wasn’t happy for Stan to go to his first school of choice, but that Mike wasn’t going with him. And they had heard stories of couples separated by college and how people would change so much in a year, or by Christmas break, or even a month later. "I love you, and I will always support you," Mike had told Stan when he rode up with the Uris’ to drop off Stan before classes began. " **You haven’t lost me** , and you’ll never lose me."

None of their friends had fallen to the ‘break up during college’ curse and Stan was hoping that they weren’t the ones doomed to fall apart.

"Hey Stan!" the current RA stuck his head out of his bedroom, having just seen Stan pass by. "Hey, some delivery guy came with a package for you. I went ahead and let them put it in your room, hope that’s okay. It’s on your desk."

"Okay, thanks," Stan nodded. He pulled his room keys out of his pocket and let himself into his dorm.

The delivery was on his desk, right where the RA had said. There were sunflowers with little purple daisies, some dark purple bits, and beautiful greenery tucked into a jar and wrapped in brown paper. There was a small white card attached with a neatly made inscription, but Stan already knew it was Mike’s left handed print.

_for my baby love, M_

Stan’s breath caught in his throat then and he swallowed it away. He tossed his messenger bag onto the bed and leaned in to smell the little daisies. "Oh, wow! This… _wow_!" he finally gasped, eyes wide open in surprise.

"Do you like them?"

With a startled noise, Stan turned around to see Mike standing by the door, as if he has been hiding behind it. He gently pushed the door shut and shyly stepped forward.

The two hadn’t seen each other in nearly six weeks, but it felt even longer to them. "Mike!" Stan squealed.

He moved forward quickly and jumped up to hug Mike, wrapping his legs and arms around his boyfriend. Mike caught him easily and held Stan just as tightly. He tilted his head and caught Stan’s lips in a kiss.

"Hey, baby," Mike gave Stan a squeeze.

"Mike, what are you doing here? What happened?" Stan demanded. "I haven’t heard from you in three days and I thought you were breaking up with me and that I wasn’t going to see you anymore."

"I didn’t want to ruin the surprise," Mike set him down carefully, letting Stan adjust. "I just miss you, Stan. It’s been hard for me to stay back in Derry while you’re here. I didn’t mean to make you worry, I’m sorry. I’ve been talking with my mom and she told me that I need to be patient and more supportive of your choices."

"It’s hard for me too, and I miss you so much. I can’t wait for break already so I can be with you again. I’m glad you’re here now," Stan told him. "So…you’re not breaking up with me, right?"

Mike shook his head. " **You haven’t lost me** , Stan. I came here just to see you this weekend. Mom helped me plan everything and I got hold of your RA so we could arrange this sneaking in. And I got a hotel room, since I didn’t think they’d let me stay here."

"You got a hotel room?" Stan repeated, grinning from ear to ear. "This is incredible. I can’t believe this is happening."

Mike reached forward then for Stan’s hand, smoothing his thumb over his boyfriend’s knuckles. "And I was kind of hoping that  _maybe_ …you would stay at the hotel with me for the weekend, if you don’t have plans?"

“I did not have any until now. My only plans are to take you out on the town, wherever you want to go. Statue of Liberty? Bronx Zoo? You name it, we’re there!”

“Actually, there is something I think we should do. And while I love talking with you — ”

Mike leaned around Stan and moved the flowers to the bedside table. He came back to sweep away the papers and books, then grabbed hold of Stan and popped him up on top of the desk. Mike hovered in close to Stan, cupped his boyfriend’s face, and with a shaky breath, he kissed him softly.

Oh, nearly six weeks was really too long for them. They melted into each other and the soft swipe of tongue between their mouths just about pushed them both over the edge. There was a shared taste of coffee and breakfast; a cigarette from Stan and minty gum from Mike.

They were gasping for breath when they parted, faces barely an inch apart. “Before we go out, eat lunch, whatever — I need to have you, right now. This has been too long,” Mike told Stan.

Stan grinned at how desperate Mike sounded. “Right now? You sure you can’t wait until after lunch? Or until the hotel?”

“Do I really want to wait for me to rip your clothes off and ravish you?” Mike asked Stan. “How about, do you really want to wait for me to make you cum so hard that you can’t even walk afterwards?”

Stan moaned against Mike’s mouth and his fingers flexed tighter into Mike’s arms. “I guess we can have one round before lunch. Here — ” he pointed to the laundry basket by the door. “Grab one of the socks in there and put it on the doorknob outside, so my roommate doesn’t bother us.”

As his boyfriend went to pick out a sock, Stan thought about how maybe the time apart was good for them. He hadn’t lost Mike and he never would.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ that-weird-girls-blog


End file.
